


The Hero is an Idiot

by Kanimay



Category: LOZ - Fandom, Legend of Zelda, breath of the wild
Genre: F/M, LoZ - Freeform, Spoiler Warnings Found in Notes, botw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanimay/pseuds/Kanimay
Summary: Just a one shot drabbles with the new Link from Breath of the Wild.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler Warning!
> 
> Mention of a new enemy type.  
> Mention of a town you may or may not know of.  
> No main story spoilers.  
> Slight game functions.
> 
> With that, please enjoy the read.

Your P.O.V

"You are an idiot!" I shouted to the blue clothed Hero of Hyrule. He was covered in scratches, bruises and bumps, I currently was taking care of his giant gash that was covering his right arm "Ow ow ow! Not so rough!" He growled at me as I patted his arm with warm water "Maybe trying to mount a Lynel wasn't the best idea, huh?" I ignored his please to be gentle.

We were heading back to Hateno village, to restock and rest when Link saw a Lynel, a massive beast of aggression and easily agitated, but Link didn't care, every since he "mastered" taming a wild horse he has been cocky when it comes to animals and decided to try and mount the lion and horse mixed beast. It went well for a while, he slowed its health as I watched from a safe distance in a little forest area, but then the Lynel caught on, tricked Link to mounting his back and the minute he did, he swung his spear back around and hit him square in the head sending the Hero flying to the side, I had gotten a picture with the Sheikah Slates' camera before he was knocked off so I could run it in his face.

I finally had enough of his failures. I sighed atop my horse, pet his neck gently before tapping his sides forcing him to gallop, we ran passed the Lynel as Link sat up with a dizzy expression, he rubbed his head and opened his eyes to see my horse charging at him "(Y/N) what are you-WAH!!!!" I grabbed the boy by the back of his tunic collar and tossed him on my dear horses back as we ran away from the Lynel, leaving the beast still in a rage, he took aim with his bow trying to shoot us, I turned my horse back into the forest area as the arrows could be heard hitting the trees. I grabbed Links horses bridle and dragged it behind us to Hateno.

Once in the village Link had kept a firm grip on my back as we rode, I slowed the horses to a steady walk "I could have taken him." Link states "Sure and die in the process, Link you can't go taking on creatures right off the bat, you need to strategies, and prepare better." I sighed as the horses walked over the bridge, once near the house I helped Link down "You aren't to hurt, get a warm bowl of water and some wash cloths, sit at the table." I ordered getting off the horses and headed towards the little stable next to the building. I gave the horses hey, water and took off their saddles and bristles so they could rest easier, I headed back to the house.

Inside Link was munching on some left over soup one of the villagers brought us the last time we were here, the warm water and a stack of cloths next to it. "Good boy." I smirked as he glared at me "Strip down to your underwear." I ordered as I placed my weapons against the wall sitting next to him. His pants came off easily, his tunic was a problem, he couldn't lift his arms high and bend them cause of his wounds "Need help?" I chuckled looking at him "Not really." He spoke calmly as he fell out of the chair trying to take the tunic off.

Which brings us to now, I finished undressing him, though he yelled out in embarrassment. I cleaned his arm first and wrapped it, next I cleaned the scratches on his chest and side causing us both to blush, my eyes trailed up and down his form as I cleaned, he had old scars that were light, as far as they would heal, an old gash went down his belly button over his V-line and down into his boxers "Stop staring!" He barked causing me to flinch my arms and knocking the water bowl from the table onto my lap, drenching me clothes, I squeaked at the impacted Link tried to hold back his laugh but burst out anyway, "Way to go!" He chuckled "Shut it." I threw the cloth in my hands at his face making him laugh harder as I stood up "Great these are the only clothes I have." I whined as my clothes started constricting around my legs, hips and chest.

Links P.O.V

(Y/N) had been dressing my wounds I got from the Lynel, I don't regret trying to mount the beast, I actually was trying to show off. Ever since I woke up in the shrine of resurrection she had always been there. She lived with the old man, helped him with the heavy work as I slept for 100 years. When I took my leave of the great platou she followed, wishing to help me out through my journey. She was a great help, still is, she teaches me new recipes to cook, is a skilled archer and without here, I may not have gotten a horse to help us get to our destinations faster.  
She was the sweetest person I met, she knew when to be serious, but always kind to others.

When she started cleaning my chest and side wounds I got flustered, sometimes her finger tips would touch my skin causing me to blush more, then I looked at her face, so concentrated on taking care of me, but I knew she was checking me out it only got me more embarrassed and my instincts kicked in "Stop staring!" It came out harsher then I intended, she squeaked so adroably, flinching and knocking the bowl on to her. I tried not to laugh but couldn't help it, the water was sipping into her clothes and her face was priceless I laughed "Way to go!" Her response was no help "Great these are the only clothes I have." She whined as the water sipped in more.

Her next action caught me off guard, she started undressing near the fire, placing her clothes next to it to dry, she was left in her underwear as she headed upstairs. When she came back down she was wrapped in a thin blanket, my eyes widened at the sight, it was nice.

Your P.O.V

I walked back down the stairs, picked up the bowl and cloth and headed back into the kitchen ignore the Hero as he sat there day dreaming. "I'm going to start making some dinner, we can pack some left overs also." I spoke up as I felt strong bandaged arms wrap around my waist, I stiffened at the action as a light breath was heard behind my ear "Sounds good." Links' voice spoke softly "Uh... what are you doing?" I gulped trying to relax "Thanking you for helping me get away from the Lynel." I could feel him shrug into the hug "A 'Thank you' would have been fine." I bit my lip "Nah a hug is better." He chuckled as I rolled my eyes.


	2. Worry Wort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You do something stupid this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Warning!
> 
> Mention of scavenged materials.  
> Mention of horse species.  
> Mention of town.  
> Mention of weapon.  
> Mention of semi-important character

I laid atop my giant horse Hagrid as he trotted steadily to Hateno village. I had gone scavenging for materials Link and I would need for a new weapon type to help take out guardians in one hit. Though I had made the mistake of losing my guard and ironically a guardian showed up, I dodged its blasts and lost it in the trees, but was hit by dabris from the blast. I got cut pretty bad and even got a broken arm.

Normally Link was the stupid one, but this time I guess it was my turn. Hagrid knew where to go once in the village, he trotted across the bridge to Link and Is' shared house, he even trotted to the little barn next to it and into his stable, I slid off him, and limped to the house. Link burst the door open before I could get close enough and his face spoke volumes of worry. He spoke no words, just gently grabbed me and helped me into the house, he slid the satchel off my shoulders and dropped it, the metallic clang of the items sounded through the house but laid on deaf ears, he helped me up the stairs and laid me on the bed gently before stripping me down to my undergarments "Don't fall asleep." He ordered sternly as he rushed back down stairs.

He blames himself, I could tell. We had talked early about how to deal with the guardians, we had met a man by the name of Robbie who was able to make arrows he stated could kill them in one go, he gave us a list of items we needed, but they all came from guardians, go figure it wouldn't be easy. Link and I agreed to get the items from some guardian grave yards we found on our journey, he headed out to the store in town while I left to hunt. While hunting I actually passed the graveyard and deemed it wise to gather some of the materials, not knowing there was a fully functional guardian prowling around.

When Link came back he had a bottle of fairly tonic and a water bowl "Drink." He ordered, his voice was dull and annoyed as he lifted the bottle to my lips as I chuckled it down. It had a sweet taste, like candy, but left a strange bitter after taste. Once done he put the empty bottle on the shelf next to the bed, I could feel it work slowly, my aching muscles relaxing and my cuts slowly healing, it stung but not as bad as a guardian blast.

He laid me back down and put a wet wash cloth on my forehead "What happened?" He asked softly as he looked me over still concerned "Go get my bag and find out." He did as told went back down to get my bag, he came back up with it in hand not yet looking at it. He sat down on the bed and opened it, his eyes widened, I had managed to get enough for a decent amount of arrows from Robbie for both of us he looked back at me. I was unable to read his expression "No wonder you got hurt!" He shot up in anger "In my defense-" He interrupted me "No! You know we aren't prepared to take on guardians! We should have gone to the graveyard together so we got each others back!" He dropped the bag down spilling its contents "I'm sorry! I was hunting and passed the graveyard and figured I'd get some of the parts we needed!" I huffed.

His expression softened as he looked at me, he took a deep breath and exhaled "I'm sorry." He spoke softly "I just... I knew you went hunting, but it normally doesn't take you so long so when took 2 hours I got worried, I had no idea where you went to hunt this time so if I had to come find you I wouldn't know where to start if you got hurt. Thank the goddess you made it back but don't do this again." He sat back on the bed and cupped my cheek gently "You have my back, and I have yours. That's what we agreed to before jumping off the plateau together." His eyes were soft and still held concern but pure kindness was there "I promise, I will leave the stupidness to you." I smiled and leaned into his touch "Now get some rest, you are still healing. I'll make dinner this time." He stood up heading towards the stairs "Don't burn the house down." I yawned out receiving a chuckle from the Hero.


	3. To Stubborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why rain can ruin everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of town you may not know.  
> Mention of game function.

"Can we just go?" I asked with a gruff annoyed tone "No way!" The Hero barked with an equal annoyed tone "But we have been up here for an hour!" I stood up and stomped my foot "You can go! But I am staying and capturing this tower!" He crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head to the side like a snob "Seriously!?" I shouted at him.

We had been traveling to Hateno, and though we had been there a few times, hell we even have a house there, we kept forgetting to capture the tower that stood atop a hill near by to update Links' sheikah slates' map, we had gotten to the first level of the tower and were about to climb to the next one when it started raining. The tower had bramble branches around it and fire arrows don't work in the rain. Link got stubborn and refused to leave the tower till the rain stopped, so we sat down, drenched in rain water waiting for it to let up.

"Honestly, look at the slate, when is it supposed to lighten up?" I sighed looking over the view, it wasn't much but a few hills and down to the stable near by "Put away your metal." He order as he looked at the slate "Why?" I looked at him as a crack of lightning sounded and hit a patch of grass below the tower "Answer enough?" He rolled his eyes and put away anything metallic that may draw in the lightning. "Link..." I started "You do realize we are on a tower, not high up, but enough to still possibly get shocked right?" I pushed him to the edge of the level and backed up to the tower as best I could "Lightning rarely strikes a tower." He snorted going through the Slates' photos as more lightning shook the ground below, it even hit a moblin near by who had a sword.

"This is ridicules, we can get the tower next time." I grumbled "No we will end up forgetting about it next time, we wait, it will pass soon." He looked at me with narrow eyes as I huffed and moved my damp hair out of my face "Fine then. I'm not taking care of you if you get sick." I stuck my tongue out as he turned his head back around.

~Time skip~

The storm ended... the next day. We had needed up passing out waiting. We both were leaning against the tower sound asleep, I had my head on his shoulder, his head on mine, the birds had woken us up and we claimed the tower once we fully woke up. Once back on the ground Link stretched and smiled "Just a few more towers left." He cheered happily "Yeah but no more waiting in the ran!" I threw a rock at his head not enough to leave a bump but enough to hurt for a while "Ow!" He whined turning to me "We are still soaked! Now we have to go home and change!" I started stomping to the road "What why!? We will dry off soon!" He ran after me.

~Extending Ending~

We didn't even go on our next adventure when we got home. The Hero had strutted into the house after trying the whole trip to talk me into just waiting for the SUN to dry me off, I changed upstairs while he waited his turn. Once he came down with new cloths both packed and on him I headed to the door then I heard a sneeze come from the blonde, instantly I turned around and he gave me a distraught look, he knew... he knew that kinda of thought I had... a thought of obvious proportion. He had gotten sick like I predicted "Time to go." He spoke up walking passed me only for me to grab his wrist "Bed. Now." I ordered, his reply was a groan of disapproval "Why I'm fine."

I shoved him to bed and started a soup for him. He had gotten worse, more sleepy and weak, I cared for him. I did all the work around the house and cared for the horses while he recovered, oddly enough I hadn't felt any ill since the storm, maybe I am lucky and won't get sick.


	4. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendships can be ruined without monopoly... or can they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of important character
> 
> Mention of towns
> 
> Mention of game function
> 
> Mention of arrow type

You know stubbornness can kill? I guess we found out the hard way. Link and I had an argument, we had finished a little quest for a traveling merchant, it was collecting a few items for him, during the quest Link and I were talking about our next mission, we had to go to the desert and meet up with the Gerudo, a clan of woman. While talking I told Link it would be best if I went into the town by myself, since I was a girl and Link was... well male, he flatly declined the idea deeming it to dangerous I retorted that it was a peaceful village and no harm would come to me He again declined as we made our way to Kakoriko village to talk to Impa.

"Why are you so against me going in alone? I've heard nothing but good things about it." I barked at him as we traveled through Hyrule field "Because it is dangerous good things or not." He didn't even look at me, he kept his gaze forward as we rode through the field, we had been riding for hours and decided to let our horses walk at a nice pace "But it's safe! Only girls, no trouble making boys!" I groaned "Oh so I'm a trouble maker!?" He looked back at me with offence "You can be yeah!" I stated shrugging me shoulders "Oh really!?" He stopped his horse my followed and stopped "Yeah! You were stubborn and got sick because you didn't want to leave a tower! You tried mounting a Lynel like a dumbass! You didn't even know dry grass burns faster than normal healthy grass!" I spouted "Need I say more!?" My gaze never left his "If I'm so much of a trouble maker why are you around!?" He barked "Because it's obvious you need help or you are going to end up dead!" I snorted, his face contorted into anger and more offence "I'm the hero! I don't need help!" He spoke like a snob "To bad you can't get rid of me!" I growled "Watch me!" He kick his horse into a full gallop away from me "Get back here!" I shouted following him.

He lost me in a small wooden area I found an exit and left looking for any sign of him, it was getting late and cloudy, the moon's light wouldn't be seen tonight. I wasn't the best at seeing in the dark nor was my horse "Link! Come back!" I shouted out for the hero more out of fear of his and my safety then to spite his ability to get away from me. Monsters came out more at night and I was low on weapons and arrows, "Link please this isn't funny!" I turned my horse around looking for the blue clothed hero just as I opened my mouth to shout again I heard it... metallic foot falls and gears shifting and a laser being targeted at me I turned my head to see a guardian heading straight for me "Time to go!" I kicked my horse and it galloped straight I listened for the laser to be charged and that light ping when it would shoot. Once I heard it I turned my horse and run at an angle as the laser blasted right passed me and caused grass to burn, my horse jumped over the fire as the guardian caught up.

We were running away for a few minutes, the moon was completely covered by clouds and it was hard to see, the glow of the guardian and any fire it caused was all I had for light I turned to the side to look for an except and ran my horse into a tree the guardian blasted the tree causing my horse to rear up and me to fall off on my side hitting my head on a rock as my horse ran off in fear. I lifted my head up slowly, a buzzing in my ear as the guardian towered over me ready to finish me off, I couldn't move, my body was slowly going numb, when had it started raining again? I put my head down accepting my fate.

Links P.O.V

I actually am a trouble maker. I left (Y/N) when it was obviously getting late, and I left her in Hyrule field, that place swarms with guardians and monsters at night I hadn't gotten far when I started feeling guilty, I actually made it to the great plateaus walls when I sighed and headed back. I want to protect her, she is precious, full of kindness that this world needs right now, and she has done nothing but help me, putting up with my stubborn cocky nature, not once actually complaining or venting out frustrations.

When I got back to the field it was night and started raining the moon was not visible, I looked around to see a few glows from distant guardians but one caught my eye it was moving fast and irregular like it was chasi-(Y/N) it was chasing her! I forced my horse forward to help her while she ran around trying to avoid it.

I had gotten to a small hill and saw her get knocked off her horse as it ran away, she hit her head from the fall and gave up trying to survive against it I kept going towards her as the guardian charged up his final attack, once close I jumped from my horse, took out my bow and targeted it with an ancient arrow, aiming for its eye, I had one shot or she's gone. I let go, sending the arrow flying, hitting its target the guardian fell and exploded. I ran up to her, she was covered in mud and soak through her clothes, I lifted her up and checked her out, she had a few cuts and most likely will be bruised, her head was bleeding. I didn't waste any time I held her on my lap, opened the Shiekah Slates map and tapped the shrine just near our home in Hateno. We flashed bright blue and were pulled apart into little blue threads as we teleported to the shrine.

Once there I picked her up and carried her over the bridge, she was limp in my arms, a faint heart beat was the only indication I had to her being alive. Once in the house input her in her bed, stripped her off her top layer of clothes and started cleaning and patching her up. I wrote down a reminding to collect fairies for situations like these and I sat by her bed the whole time. Not resting a minute, not till I know she is truly safe.


	5. Making up

Narrative

Link watched the girl with full interest as she focused on a few birds near by, the birds were settled just below the goddess statue in the crumbled Temple of Time. He had woken up in the Shrine of Resurrection a few days ago and had met with the Old man and this nice girl before him. She had taken her time to teach him various things such as hunting and scavenging for items. She even cracked a few jokes but he retrained himself to full on laugh, he couldn't break his tough hero exterior, not for a moment.

He watched as she whistled to the birds and received chirps back, as if they two species were communicating in the same language and understood one another. She stopped and looked at him "Any reason you're gazing my way so intently?" She raised a brow "We are bird watching, last I checked I don't have any feathers." She smiled before moving her eyes back to the birds "Sorry, was lost in thought." He followed her gaze.

End~

He woke to the sun shinning on his face, he groaned and rolled over only to fall into the floor. Right he wasn't even on a bed, he was sitting on a chair leaning on her bed. It had been a few days since he let her get hurt by that mechanical creature. He groaned as he sat up "Sleeping on the floor are you?" He heard a soft voice, he shot up to his feet and looked at the still form on the bed she had finally woken up, her eyes half lided "I didn't mean to wake   
you." He rubbed his head sheepishly "How are you feeling? Do you hurt anywhere? Do you need anything?" He bombarded her with questions only receiving a gentle laugh "I am fine. But you seem to have missed some sleep, you have bags under your eyes." She lifted her hand weakly and point to his face "Yeah, I've been keeping an eye on you... not much sleep." He admitted.

After an oddly calm silence he swallowed the lump in his throat "I am so sorry... I shouldn't have left you that night it was stupid and reckless I won't ask you to forgiving me! I will try to make it up to you though in anywa-" His rambling was interrupted by a soft "I already forgive you." As he looked at his friend in shock, she forgave him so suddenly? Why? He didn't deserve it "What?" He asked dumbfounded "I forgive you. You saved me after your mistake, I wouldn't be here, as bad a shape I am, I wouldn't be alive right now... I forgive you." She smiled at him. He sat down on the chair looking at his lap lost for words.

She waited for his response, her body started regaining feeling after days of sleep, she slowly eased her self up leaning over and swiftly took his hand "Thanks for taking care of me bonehead. I need a few more days to recover but I'll be fine, we should head to Gerudo Desert next like we planned. You should get some rest though, don't need my big bad hero sleep deprived when we get there." She turned her head to look at him, he had tensed up when she grabbed his hand, than started shaking she noticed tears forming in his eyes. Link never cried, at least not where she could see him, he was holding them back as best he could but some fell down his cheeks.

She brought her hand up and wiped them away "Link look at me." She spoke sternly he obeyed but with hesitation his teary eyes meet her soft worried ones "I am safe because of you. Everyone makes mistakes, hero or not. Please, I am at fault as much as you. I got mad and made you angry too, I should have dropped the fight but I didn't, we are both at fault for what happened, I forgive you and am willing to move on from this. So please don't try holding all the fault for this. You have enough on your shoulders, you don't need anymore." She cupped his cheek before bringing it around the back of his head, tangled her fingers I to his hair and dragged him for word forcing him into her neck, he instantly wrapped his arms around her waist and cried all her worries onto her. She gently stroked his back and hummed softly as he cried.


	6. Time off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time off does wonders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Location you can visit on the map

The spa is so relaxing... other than the idiot floating near by. I glanced over to see Link floating on his back spitting water out like he was a fountain... how romantic. I grumbled lowly before sinking back into the warm water. We were at the bottom of Death Mountain, we planned to meet with to Gorons who inhabited the mountain, but on our way up we ran into many fire elemental monsters and a guardian so naturally when we walked across the hot springs we decided to take a quick break and relax. No threats around for miles.

 

It was nightfall now, the sky was clear and the moon shined directed down on us, the water was so shiny too, the steam could be seen clearly through the area. Link dunked into the water a few minutes ago before resurfacing and getting out only to dive back in with a 'canon ball' whatever that is, it's what he shouted before splashing into the water, weirdo. I floated onto my back and drifted through the water, some fish could be seen near by, luckily they stayed away from me, I don't know about anyone else but I hate when fish graze against you in the water. 

I laid against the warm rock formation, chest to rocks and let out a sign of relief, the cool air blew by but I barely felt it against my warm skin, just as I was about to close my eyes water was splashed on my back, I yelped in shock "Link the hell!" I spun around to see a forced innocent smile on the heroes face "Whats up? Something happen?" He faked worry "You know what happened!" I splashed water at him "I can never have peace around you!" I spun back around to lay on the rocks again "I am the hero, I am everything about peace." He chuckled before I heard water splash.

 

I had no time to react as I was pulled under the water, I was lucky to suck in air before my head was under, I opened my eyes to see a blurry blonde head of hair, my reactions were slow due to the water but I manged to hit the blonde idiot, he only wrapped his arms tighter around my waste a dragged me away from the rocks, I let out a garbled cry before he let us resurface "What's got you so freaked out!" He laughed before shaking his head off the water droplets "I want to relax, you are not helping!" I looked up at him in defeat "Come on you can be such a kill joy." He crossed his arms looking down on my form with a pout "Oh i'm a kill joy!? What about when I wanted to go shield surfing down the Gerudo highlands, you wound;t let me borrow your shield!" I hissed out puffing my cheeks holding my glare. "I needed my shield ya know... for protection!" he puffed his cheeks this time "It had a low durability! It wouldn't have helped you! I am just as fun as you hero boy!" I screamed before jumping him.

 

Unaware of my fast movement we both when tumbling back into the water causing a huge splash, Link even screamed like a girl. He wrapped his arms around me and tried to steady us but we landed underneath the liquid and resurfaced in coughing fits "You... little..." he broke out in coughs "Finish that... I dare ya." I waved my hand and splashed him with water.

 

When we got out we got dressed facing away form each other, yes we were in out underwear but still, we continued up the volcano in a huffy mood all they way till we got to the Goron village. I'll get him back for ruining my relaxation.


	7. Cross Dress Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who know he would look good in THAT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your Outfit---- https://www.aliexpress.com/item/2015-Belly-Dance-Costume-Set-Bra-Belt-Skirt-Bellydance-Costume-8-Colors-Belly-Dancer-Costume-Professional/32506454611.html?spm=2114.search0304.4.125.NcbqWp
> 
> In game outfit
> 
> Town you may no know is in game
> 
> Story quest
> 
> Semi important story character
> 
> Main enemy mentioned

The things the hero will go through to save the world. I chuckled at the thought as Link was looking away bashful like, we were in the Gerudo Desert, currently in Kara Kara bazaar a couple Mike's from Gerudo Town. We had tried to get in but males or Voe (as the gerudo call them) are not allowed, it is strictly female. So when a stalker: though he claims he was just researching, came to us asking if we were trying to get in he told us he saw a man dressed as a lady walking back and forth from Kara Kara Bazaar and Gerudo Town, to which Link and I went looking for him.

We found him atop the inn, after a few attempts he agreed to make Link an outfit like his, though Links' was a light blue, I hope 600 rupees is worth it. Once Link was dressed we headed back to Gerudo Town, I didn't stop once with the teasing.

"You'll make a lovely wife some day, Link." I chortle as Link growls "Shut it, I am doing this strictly to save Hyrule." He responded as we nervously walked based the guards. Gerudo Town was decent size, as you enter you are greeted by the shops and Inn, in the back is the palace "Come now, maybe we can find you some nice earrings to match you're pretty outfit." I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the jewelry shop, he tried pulling away but I managed to get him inside.

Sadly they only made various crowns, no new earrings for pretty little Link. He was a complete mess, Red cheeks and all, he is so embarrassed "Y-yeah now.... this isn't far." He covered his face "What's not far?" I glanced his way as I eyes the other shops "Why can't you wear something like this?" He looked my way a moment before his eyes widened and he took his turn dragging me over to the clothing shop.

He talked the shop keeper into dressing me, to which she said she had a new outfit in the back she thought would suit me perfectly, Link agreed without even hesitating and the shop keeper picked me up happily and I to the shop we went.

I looked into the full body mirror, this was no my ideal outfit. I was never one to reveal such skin.... "Come out and show your friend little Vai." The shop keeper cheered "I'm not sure this is my color...." I gulped trying to hide my belly and arms shuffling nervously in front of the mirror "Nonsense it brings out your skin tone and eyes." She clapped "Come on (Y/N)." Link coed with an evil tone.

With a sigh I hesitantly pulled the vale of the shop over and stepped out. I swear the town stopped as people starred at me, even the Gorons that somehow managed to get in were looking "It's horrible right?" I nervously asked Link balling my fists through the fabric of the skirt not meeting his eyes. When I didn't get a response I looked up to see Link an even darker red, the tips of his ears were pink also "Well?" I stomped my foot "G-good! Ya look good let's go!" He stuttered and turned on his heels and walked away.

Links' P.O.V

By the goddess she is amazing. The sun's reflection on the gems really did match with her skin tone. The way her hair was also looked nice, it was pulled back and showed off her collarbone and shoulders, are her eyes brighter? She was fidgeting around nervously, I need to take a picture with the slate later, no way I am living without this image I'd keep her in this outfit for weeks if I could, but I doubt it is good against the cold climates. Oh she's talking think if something you idiot "G-good! Ya look good let's go!" I stuttered out before leaving her. Way to go you moron you totally bombed that, you should have complimented her! Told her she looks gorgeous not good!

Your P.O.V

We walked around a bit longer, I'd catch him staring at me from time to time but he'd look away quickly, did he lie? Do I not look good? Maybe he regrets making me wear this. I frowned at the thought as we made our way to the palace.

As night fell Riju (the gerudo leader) had her guards make Link and I a room to sleep in our plans to continue to take down the Divine Beast Noboris will have to continue tomorrow. Riju only had one spare room so we have to share. Luckily the curtains in front of the room were thick so Link could take off his outfit. He o oh took off the top and headdress, just to be safe. I have been so self conscious in mine, the gerudo are all so confident in their appearance, they own their bodies and make everything work, but honestly their race as a whole are beautiful, I wish I could make this outfit work. I sigh at the thought which causes Link to look up from his sheika slate with narrowed eyes, I presented not to see him in the mirror as I brushed my hair.

"Something wrong?" He finally asked "Not at all." I bit my lip "(Y/N) I've known you long enough to tell when you're lying. Tell me." He put the slate down, giving me his full attention "You'll laugh, it's just girl stuff." I started plucking the hairs from the brush "Is it about the outfit?" He raised a brow, my silence was his answer "It's just..." I paused looking for the right words "I... I don't feel right in this outfit. It doesn't feel like me." I placed the brush down and turned to him "I didn't feel like me either so what's the problem?" He chuckled "Yeah but you're attractive in anything!" I exclaimed quickly, blushing as I realized what I said.

"So are you dummy." He rolled his eyes sitting up more on the bed "No way!" I crossed my arms "(Y/N) you're a catch, literally. You can cook and fight, you are amazing with animals and hunting, it's good to get out of your element every once in a while." Link stated matter-o-factly "Stop telling me what I want to hear!" I stood up, I felt my cheeks get brighter "Is it became you think the gerudo are prettier than you?" I stiffened, how'd he know? I nodded slowly "(Y/N) there are always going to be prettier girls than you, just like you will always be prettier than someone else. You just have to find the right style and looks for you. Guys have it easy for the most part, but trust me, when I saw you walk out of that shop I was having a hard time keeping my cool. This is the first time I've seen you more.... eloquent." He shrugged at the end before standing up and walking over to me "Besides," he whispered in my ear "I think you're attractive in anything too." He kissed my forehead swiftly before turning around and headed back to the bed.


	8. Land Creature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Took me like an hour to actually do this in game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real spoilers, more of something you can actually do in the game, but it takes a lot of patients and work.
> 
> Also "unique" mount you can get in game.

"It's so tall!" The little Zora child gasped she and her friends look up to the tall for legged creature "Yep, and he is on of the biggest, only one I have found sadly." I patted the massive neck of the horse. Link and I had visited Zoras' domain and with all the new travelers visiting it has blossomed into a massive tour sight for Hylians and Gorons, even some Gerudo. As such the zora children have been told stories and lore from beyond the domain. A little zora child had been reading a book on land creatures and I happened to walk by and pointing out a horse, she looked up at me and smiled "I love them." She chimed happily "The book says they are big and used for travel." Her eyes shined with passion "I wish I could see one, but I am still to small to travel beyond the domain." She frowned at the thought, I couldn't handle a sad child so I told her I could show her one. Bring one to her, Link instantly pulled me to the side and said that wasn't possible that I was filling her head with false hopes. I frowned but shook it off and slipped the sheikah slate from his belt and strutted off.

He had followed through the whole path, telling me it was a bad idea, I cleared all the monsters as we made our way down the mountain till we ended up at the end of the blocked path, the rocks had always been here and were never moved so horses and such couldn't really make it up here on their own.

I selected cryonis on the slate before climbing up the rocks to see our dear horses grazing on some grass near by. I slide down the rocks as Link followed "Ok, we are here now what?" He scowled "Watch the creative master." I waved him off before walking Hagrid-my giant horse over to the water, made sure he had all four legs in before using cryonis beneath him, he got startled and looked around not us to being above water where nowhere to go. He snorted and reared his head back "Hey it's ok big guy!" I climbed the ice block and grabbed at his bridle for support, not much room to move with a double sized horse.

Over the course of a few moments and failed attempts I managed to get Hagrid over the rocks. To much work but a promise is a promise. Link just shook his head "This is a bad idea, how ya going to get him back on the other side once you show her what a horse is?" He raised a brow "Good question, we will cross those rocks when we come to it." I mounted Hagrid and trotted off "Wait!" Link ran up before hopping on behind me.

The rock bridges were hard to cross since they were elevated and Hagrid just refused to lift his legs high enough to get up so cryonis was needed again. Once we made it to the clear straight paths it was a little easier till we made it to the cave tunnel and he wouldn't fit, we had to go around which forced him to panic since we were on a cliffs edge, but we manged after some soothing and apples.

We finally made it to the last bridge leading up to the domain, he barely fit on the bridge and walked at a steady pace, his hooves made an oddly satisfying clank sound as he walked over the bridge. The zoras heard the noise and instantly looked over before running towards us, or keeping their distance in caution. The children were first over, we dismounted as Hagrid leaned his muzzle down to sniff the fishy children, they loved petting his soft fur.

Over time we even put some kids on his back and walked him around the front, even some adults got in on it before night fell and they had to sleep. As we made our way down the mountain Link scolded me about the whole thing, I just shrugged him off as we repeated the process in reverse and made our way home.


	9. Cycling Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DLC 2 Completion reward
> 
> Slight story details but nothing big
> 
> Semi important character mentioned

"Nononononno Link!" You screamed watching the blond hero run into yet another tree with the cycle zero. The crash sent him flying into a bush as the cycle stood still before falling to the side with a thump. You covered your face in you hand and shook it with a sigh. 

You two had been at this for hours. Trying to figure this... bike out. Link couldn't master it and hours upon hours and waste ancient parts gone into the training. "This thing makes no sense!" He shouted standing from the bush, leaves all over his outfit and some in his hair. You chuckled at the appearance and moved to the bike lifting it up and mounting it "My turn hero boy." You winked at him as he gave you a look of worry. Gripping the handles you kicked your foot off the ground and jerked the bike forward and speed through the field you two were in. 

Your first few attempts were used to get use to the speed of the cycle then you practiced leaning left and right to turn the thing. Link had yet to even get use to the speed. 

You leaned left and turned around a few trees and headed back to the hero who was busy brushing himself off. Zipping past him the close speed caused him to fall flat on his ass, you laughed and spun around using your leg toe drag across the ground to help the sudden turn then you hit the brakes and leaned on the foot looking at him with a smirk "Sorry."

He huffed and stood back up "How are you able to figure it out faster then me!?" He threw his hands in the air as you got off the bike and walked it towards him. "I don't know. How come you suck at figuring it out?" He pointed a finger at you about to spit a remark but you pushed the bike into his body, not enough to hurt but he fell on his side again.

"Wow... you're reflexes are slipping." You mused leaning your elbow on the handles looking down at him. "I request for a break..." You chuckled and moved around the bike and helped him up "Request granted."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You two ate, a view of the castle in front and a field of flowers behind and a single tree. Link said he and Zelda took a break her long time ago, she tried to get him to eat a frog.

"A frog? Really!?" You covered your mouth trying to stifle your laughs as he pushed your shoulder "Yes. Was horrible." He huffed. You two ate soup and a few pieces of bread. Your horses grazed near by, the castle was swarmed in malice and enemies. You were not looking forward to going through it when the time came, but you knew your journey would take you there eventually. 

"What do you think will happen... after the calamity is gone?" Your voice was soft. Part of you already knew... once Zelda was freed and Ganon gone, Link would have to protect her, with the princess around Hyrule would have to be rebuilt and that would mean not as much free time as you have had. Link would go back to the emotionless hero he once was when you first started helping him on his quest. He looked you over with a raised brow before looking down at his nearly empty bowl. "Well... Zelda will be free, the champions souls will finally be able to cross over peacefully with their own tasks complete, as will the Kings... we'll start rebuilding the old villages, clean up the ruins... take out whatever monsters remain after... Zelda will no doubt want to check on her old companions and pay respects to the champions... basically a lot is going to happen." He took a bite of his bread.

"I know that... but I meant with you and the Princess." This made him look at you again.

"You're her appointed royal knight, you'll go back to protecting her, that means you'll go back to showing less emotion..." He caught on and frowned "The only reason I never showed emotion in the passed was because I..." He took a breath and started again "I felt is was how I was suppose to be... silently bear the burden, or any burden of protecting Hyrule... and the others. It actually came easy to me, sorta." He confessed before finishing his food and putting the bowl down.

"So, you really will go back to being emotionless?" You frowned at the thought.

"Not sure... I've missed showing emotion... missed being open like that. I may just hide certain things away, instead of all of it." He put his elbows on his knees and looked out towards the darkened castle "I don't want you to change... who you are now, is who I want you to keep being." He smirked at your words "What about you? What are you going to do once we save Hyrule?"

You didn't think about it much. With a hum you handed him your soup, he always ate what you didn't anyway. He took it with a smile and began finishing it off, letting you think. 

"I have no idea." You spoke up earning a chuckle from him "Anything you want to do?" 

You shook your head "Not really... I lived on the plateau for years before you... being on this journey with you I've done so many things I wouldn't have even thought of on the plateau... there isn't much left to do ya know?" He nodded "I guess you could follow me and Zelda around Hyrule... if you haven't gotten sick of it by now." He mused "I don't want to be a burden to you, or the Princess... how would she even feel about me tagging along?" You didn't want to annoy her, Link told you stories about how off putting she was towards him, how rude she could be some times. You didn't want any of that pointing in your direction.

"She wont mind. Gonna need more guards anyway." You laughed at that "Me, a guard? Pah-lease. I am no good with a sword, remember, and bows aren't he best weapon in close combat." He hummed in thought "I'm sure Robbie could make you something. You're a great shot. Come one, do it for me." He gave you the most adorable puppy eyes, with a roll of your own you caved "Fine. I will be happy to follow you and Zelda around Hyrule once the calamity is gone." He smiled and nodded.


End file.
